


Unbreak my heart

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Everyone Is Gay, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Grandparents & Grandchildren, M/M, Men Crying, Mpreg, Pregnancy Scares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: What would you say if your ex baby daddy invited you to a weekend out in the cabin??John Morrison an Drew McIntyre have a one year old but have been separated for six months due to some misunderstanding and drew left now here their in a cabin in the woods.Nvm the tittle please...
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/John Morrison | Johnny Nitro, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Drew McIntyre
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love John Morrison an drew McIntyre they so cute and have this chemistry and you bring Finn you end up having the best trio.
> 
> Hope drew mcintyre gets better he just stay at home steam a lot that's how the Chinese did it..
> 
> No beta so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Are you guys gonna be okay?" Asked john kissing Finn's forehead for a hundredth time.

Honey relax go to the hotel and get a massage and facial and relax " said his mom.

John sighed" he hated lying to his mom see John is not going to a hotel he got invited by his baby daddy who is also his ex to the cabin in the woods to talk so John lied to his mom saying that he booked himself a suit in the hotel in New York apparently he owes himself the trip" John's words.

So him and his ex drew who is Finn's father have been talking and have decided to go to the cabin in the woods now John had to lie to his mom because she is kinda mad at drew for leaving his one year old son and his Johnny heartbroken.

You guys are gonna be fine without me?" Asked john.

I raised you didn't i ?" Asked Beth hugging his son one more time.

John chuckled " i love you both" he said.

Dada! Exclaimed Finn.

Yes! Im your dada nad I love you so much" said John kissing his son and grabbing his bag that's when his ubber alerted him that it's here" i will see you guys Sunday" and john leaving his one year old son.

See after drew left John was a mess so his mom had to move in with him to help with Finn so John's mom has been his rock his piller of strength.

Beth and Finn kept waving at the car with Finn repeating " dada go over and over again.

Yes baby dads is gone it's just you and me" said Beth.

John arrived at the cabin his taxi dropped him off and wow! This place is nice John " said outloud.

He tipped the driver an he left drew came over and gave him a hug an helped carry John's luggage inside.

Thanks drew" said John.

What's in this rocks?" Asked drew mockingly.

John chuckled it's my clothes and shoes got a few make up bags in there" said John.

They got inside and drew put the bags down.

Please don't get mad at me " and drew .

Drew raised his eyebrows" the cabin has one bedroom " and said.

John laughed " what!" How?" He asked.

It was the only one left since it's a weekend and other cabins are fully booked so it was the only one left" explained drew.

It's okay I'll take the couch and you'll take the bedroom it's okay" said John.

No! No! I'll sleep on the couch and you as my guest take the bed okay" said drew .

I'm kinda tired " said John.

You can rest while I prepare dinner we having sushi" said drew.

Okay!" Said John heading upstairs.

He sat on the bed and set an alarm to call his mom and baby when he wakes up until sleep over took him.

John woke before his alarm and called his mom.

They talked on the phone and she told him that finn was sleeping so they said their goodbyes and promised to face time when Finn was awake.

He walked downstairs and found drew setting the table " your awake " said drew.

Yeah!" 

You have always been able to sleep crazy hours when i couldn't" said drew making John blush.

Yeah! You'd rather read with a bottle of scotch while I slept" said John sitting on the table.

Drew cleared his throat " how!.... How is Finn ?" He asked.

John lightened up talking about his son does that to him.

He said his first word about a week ago papa!" When he saw your picture on my laptop.

An he refused to call me papa only dada even when i explained that papa is not here he just keeps repeating the word." Explained John eating his sushi.

Drew remained silent.

John I'm sorry I left and I hurt you i regretted it the moment i shut the door" said drew.

Drew it's okay during the argument we both hurt each other we both said some things we don't mean" said John.

But i left when you needed me most." Said drew full of regret.

John smiled " I'm here ain't I it must mean something" said John.

Drew smiled and they continued eating after drew put the dirty plates in the washer and Finn went upstairs to bring him a blanket and pillow.

They said their goodnight .

It was morning when drew opened his eyes and it was morning and coffee was brewing he smiled John and his coffee, drew got up and took the blankets and pillow to the bedroom.

Good morning" said drew.

Good morning " said John giving drew his cup of coffee.

How did you sleep?" Asked drew.

Wow! I haven't slept like that since we'll forever " said John smiling.

Being a single parent has its strain" John bit his lip when he realised what he just said, " I'm sorry drew " he said.

It's okay I left didn't I that makes you a strong dad and I wanna make things right" he said.

What's on the agenda for today ?" Asked john Changing the subject.

I was thinking that we should watch movies and talk " said drew.

Okay! Let me get cleaned up then you'll use the shower" said John.

After almost half and hour John came downstairs fully dressed in fresh cloeths and fresh make up hair in a messy bun.

Drew's words got caught in his throat" I'll... I'll get ready." He said and left.

John took the opportunity to call his mom.

They talked with finn saying papa in the background.

Beth chuckled " that's wired his been saying papa since you called" she said.

Maybe you guys are next to Drew's picture or he just misses him" explained John.

Maybe" said Beth".

They hang up with i love you's and a moment later drew walked in all dressed up.

They have been talking and crying for over three hours now john prepared some salads they eat and watched movies .

Until the fourth movie which was a romentic movie about a couple trying to fix their broken marriage Finn how it relates to them.

John don't know how it happened but him and drew were kissing and touching they took turns taking of clothes and he tried god knows he tried to stop it but he couldn't drew was the father of his child the only men he ever loved the connection they shared is deep he didn't even have time to ask drew if he's been with anyone since they broke up but the feeling was so good and his just lost his mind and body he moaned as drew pounded into him condoms forgotten by both of them.

The next morning they woke up sleeping in the same bed.

Good morning love" said drew.

John blinked back the tears in his eyes.

I mean it john I wanna come home I wanna make things right " said drew wiping the tears away.

My mother is mad at you and it's gonna take alot of convincing for her to accept you back" explained John.

Drew kissed his lips I will make it right love " he said.

John blushed drew really new how to make him weak.

It was hard for me and my son when you left and she had to pick up the pieces drew can we just take it slow" said John.

Drew nodded " I know that I hurt you and I'm gonna make things right slow" said drew.

John nodded thank you" he said.

The couple stayed like that non of them thinking of getting up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna post after a while so let me leave you with this chapter..
> 
> Lots of love..
> 
> Stay safe..

It's been almost two month since the cabin with his ex and he have been feeling under the weather lately he's scared to tell his mother so today he's meeting with his best friends Miz and Dolph for shopping and lunch.

So how was the weekend in the woods ?" Asked Miz grabbing a pair of Gucci shoes.

It was fine" said John blushing.

No! That blush tells me otherwise" said Miz.

We talked and talked more and that's it" said John.

I know you're lying you guys had sex didn't you " teased Miz.

John nodded.

Ahh!" I knew it " screamed Miz.

I don't know one thing let to another and we woke up next to each other " said John.

And by the look on your face you don't regret it." Said Miz.

John nodded " yes .

So now we shopping with his credit card is he buying you or something?" Asked Miz.

His not buying me he is making up for the lost time and Finn needs new cloeths and he wants langerie so he's buying it" said John.

Miz didn't say anything so they paid for their stuff and left to meet Dolph at the restaurant.

Dolph put his phone down as soon as he saw them and put his hands up , they walked up to him and sat down.

So I ordered salads and desserts for us" said Dolph.

Thanks dolphin" they said in unison.

So what's new ?" Asked Dolph.

Well while you were dicking it up in Ireland somebody by somebody I mean John was dicking it up to in a cabin" said Miz.

John shut his eyes " really Miz .

What !" His gonna know anyway" said Miz John chuckled" from me" he said.

So you slept with drew after all that he's done to you?" Asked Dolph.

Yes ! Drew is the only man I have ever loved his the father of my kid" explained John.

Did you guys atleast use a condom?" Asked Dolph.

And Miz glared at john " ohh my god they didn't" he said.

Did you atleast get yourself checked ?" Asked Dolph.

I did and I'm clean John sighed he just has to tell them the truth.

And ?" Asked Miz.

I'm nine weeks pregnant" said John 

They thanked their waiter for the food .

I'm guessing you haven't told your mom right" said Miz.

I'm scared she is not a big fan of drew right now and I'd like to keep it like that until I figure everything out" said John.

How long are you gonna keep the belly a secret until you're in labour?" Asked Dolph.

Guys I know okay I can't keep it a secret longer but is still have to tell drew" John said.

Let's just hope he doesn't blame you and ran like a coward he is" said Miz.

Mmm!" Agreed Dolph.

Mom! I'm home " called John.

Shh!" I just put him to sleep" said Beth.

Sorry!" Whispered John.

Why you bought some many things ?" Asked Beth.

Just a little something for me and my baby and you " said John giving his mother a cashmere scarf.

Are you trying to bribe me?" Asked his mom.

Who?" Me no" said John.

I found the pregnancy results John" said his mom, now I'm not gonna judge you that's not my job but I deserve the truth" she said.

John chuckled " I know mom".

So tell do you know the father is it someone you've been seeing ?" She asked.

No!" He said.

What do you mean no?" She asked.

John sighed.

Was it a one night stand or?.

It was not a one night stand" he said.

Don't tell me it's drew ohh! John again after what he did to you and Finn" she said softly.

John sniffed " I'm sorry mom.

When did this happen?" She asked.

Almost ten weeks ago" he explained.

She did calculations in her head and ohh! My god it's the time you went to New York" .

Did you go with him have you guys been seeing each other all this time?" She asked.

He's really trying mommy he's really sorry and he wants to make things right" explained John.

Beth wiped his tears I know that you love him and I know that Finn needs both his parents but it's gonna take a lot for me to welcome him back into this family" she said.

John nodded " I know mom we taking things slow for me and Finn" said John.

I think it should be a while until we bring back into Finn's life I don't want him leaving again and breaking my grandson's heart." She said.

John nodded yes and got up to hug his mother and left to go see his son.


	3. Chapter 3

Did you pack everything ?" Asked his mom.

John nodded " yes I got my pregnancy medication and warm clothes" said John.

Are you gonna tell him this weekend?" Beth Asked.

John smiled and nodded " yes mom I'm gonna tell him he deserves to know" he said.

Good and he better stay this time" she said.

John smiled and grabbed his son and kissed his forehead " I'm gonna miss you so much " he said Higgin Finn tight.

Dada papa!" Asked Finn.

Yes baby daddy is going to see papa and I gonna miss you I will call you guys every hour" he said.

Papa!" Said Finn.

Yes baby everynight" promised John.

Finn held back the tears and hugged his daddy tight on the neck.

Mom! Please take him before I change my mind and I really need to do this " said John.

Beth grabbed Finn and gave him his Papa's picture the one John printed out for him .

He kept himself entertained while John was grabbing a few things like car keys and overnight bag.

John kissed Finn one more time and hugged his mother and left.

Once he got in his car he alerted his baby daddy that he's on his way.

He got a response saying that the code to the house is Finn's birthday.

He arrived at the penthouse and what greeted him was a sight he thought drew had a maid service cleaning every Monday, but the place looks like a pig stay John placed his bags in the bedroom and started to clean while he put Drew's luggage in the washer.

He cleaned and dried the laundry and after started to prepare dinner.

Around six drew came home and found John packing his laundry and walked up and hugged him from behind.

Hey! Beautiful" sat drew.

Men are handsome not beautiful" said John blushing as drew kissed his cheek.

I'm sorry the Cleaning lady didn't come this Monday she was sick." Explained drew.

It's okay go get cleaned up dinner will be ready soon" said John.

Drew went upstairs to shower while John dished up.

Drew walked in as John was about to take his medication and sat down.

John handed him food and they sat down to eat they eat in silence after they finished drew put away the dishes.

John gave drew a small pouch containing his medication and he watched as drew read the pack and looked at john does this mean that you're" .... He couldn't finish as John nodded" yes! With a smile.

I'm almost nine weeks " said John.

Wow! John this is great news " said drew smiling.

He walked up to john and smiled " I meant what I said John I wanna make things right " drew said.

John smiled " I understand drew I needed to do this" explained John.

I know we agreed on taking things slow and thank you John" 

John smiled " for what?"

For giving me another chance to make things right " explained drew.

John smiled we all humans drew and we make mistakes the only thing we Can do is focuse on the future " said John.

John I have been thinking that you guys can come with me to Scotland you and Finn to meet my family formally " said drew.

John's breath caught in his throat.

It time I grew up and did my duties as a man and introduce my family to my mom's an dad" said drew.

John wiped his tears.

Ofcouse we will need permission from your mother" said drew.

John smiled " yeah!" 

Drew got up and kissed John drew always brought him to his knees .


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drew McIntyre is back and he just claymored Morrison had me fangirling especially when Miz and Morrison interrupted him ...  
> Was like ohh! I get it Goldberg attacks Miz while drew attacks his husband yeiiiii! I enjoyed raw seeing them in the ring together... You got to love john and drew I can't until they have a segment together.
> 
> Yes I'm doing a princess story happily ever after John needed it after all his going through an all that drew put him through....

So how was the weekend with baby daddy?" Asked Miz.

Ohh! It was oright "said John.

Just oright John you spent the weekend with your man and you say it was just oright" asked Miz.

Okay it was romantic very romantic he cooked for me he gave me a massage we made love lots of love ohh! Miz I don't know I think I'm falling all over again" said John.

You have to you have a lot of history with that man" said Miz.

Dolph walked in hei! Guys you won't believe who I bumped into" he said.

Who?" Miz and Morrison asked in unison.

AJ Styles " he said.

What!" I heard he was on his fourth child" said Miz.

Yeah! He says him and Shane are trying for a girl they hope this one is a girl" said Dolph.

That's great news" said Miz.

When are you having a baby?" They asked Dolph.

Sheamus says he wants to marry me first" he explained.

Ohh! That's so sweet " said John.

Drew wants to take us to Scotland" said John.

What! John that's the best news ever" said Miz.

Meeting the family I did that with sheamus guys I was so nervous" Dolph said with a chuckle.

I know it's very nerve wrecking you don't know if you should speak or be quite" said Miz.

Or if they like you or not" said dolph.

Guys one scared human being here please" said John making his friends chuckle.

Relax John everyone loves you if they don't screw them" joked dolph.

They all laughed.

Mom! I'm home" screamed John.

In the living room" answered his mom.

How is my favourite little man?" Asked john.

Finn cooed making his daddy smile." John put him on his lap " yes daddy missed you too" he said.

Finn continued playing with his hair while he spoke with his mom.

So mom drew wants to take us to Scotland" said john playing with Finn's curls.

That's great news it shows he's growing up" said Beth.

John chuckled" mommy!" He said.

Baby I'm happy you and drew are fixing things he better marry you when you guys come back

John smiled.

Finn cooed dada!" 

John smiled " yes baby it's dada!" Said John.

Finn started cooing loudly making his daddy chuckle.

Dada! And Finn's laughter was heard in the apartment.

John couldn't be happier the sound of his son's laugh made him the happiest man ever.

He took a selfie of him and Finn laughing and sent it to drew.

And he got a heart and crying emoji as a response, an a " I can't wait to hold my boy" from drew.

John smiled and put his phone away and played with his son.

He just hoped Drew's family liked him.


	5. Chapter 5

So he wants to see Finn?" Asked Beth.

John nodded and bit his lip.

Beth sighed you can take Finn to the park and meet him there" she instructed.

Okay mom I'll call him while I pack Finn's things" John said.

John please be careful and pack enough dipers and formula and wiped don't forget wipes" she said.

John called drew an he agreed to meet them at the park.

Beth helped them get in the car and strapped Finn on to his seat.

Please be careful " she said one more time before they left.

Yes mom I will be careful " said John.

And have fun baby" she said to john who smiled and drove off.

The arrived at the park to find drew not There John thought about going back but Finn saw other kids and started to fuss, he got him out with his diaper bag hanging on his shoulder.

He walked to the bench and put his bag there he sat down with Finn on his lap he took out his phone and called drew it rang and went to voicemail.

He felt his heartbreaking but as soon he saw his son he smiled" I hope papa don't disappoint us because grandma will be mad" he mumbled into his son's hair.

Finn continued to play with his toy while John was on his phone texting drew.

Papa! Exclaimed Finn.

He is not answering baby" said John.

Papa!" Papa!".

Finn baby he's not...," John's words we're cut off by a Scottish accent behind him.

Sorry I'm late " said drew. Had a meeting and my phone was on silent" explained drew.

John smiled ".

Ohh! Shoot ten missed calls sorry love" he walked up to john and kissed his lips.

Papa!" Finn put his hands up for drew to take him" papa!" He exclaimed.

Yes ! Pumpkin it's Papa!" Said drew.

Finn giggled and cooed to drew who chuckled with tears streaming down his cheeks the two kept talking while John watched they moved over to the swings drew placed Finn on a swing and pushed him he was scared at first but drew held him and pushed him slow while John took pictures and videos to show to his mom and friends.

John watched as his two boys connect finn was starting to get grumpy so drew Decided they heard to a restaurant .

They walked to a nearby restaurant with drew carrying Finn and john carrying the bag drew found them a table while John went to change Finn's diaper.

He came with an awake bubbly Finn he cheered as soon as he saw his papa.

Papa! Finn cooed making John and drew smile.

They ordered their food and drinks while John feed Finn his baby food .

Can I see you guys again tomorrow this weekend I really wanna spend time with Finn.

I have a doctor's appointment this Friday morning I guess we will see you after right buddy?" He asked Finn who looked at john and cooed papa!" .

Can I come please" said drew.

Ofcouse drew it's your child too" said John.

I will pick you up so we go together" suggested drew. 

John blushed okay sounds cool." Said John.

They finished eating and drew carried Finn again while John held the bag they walked back to their cars by the park's parking lot.

John strapped Finn on the baby seat and the little boy was exhausted who could blame him he was carried all the way from the restaurant that's a long walk. 

Thanks for today" said drew.

You're their papa drew you have every right to see them " said John.

Drew kissed Finn's forehead and hugged John tight" ll text you " he said.

And I'll send you the pictures of today" said John as drew opened the car door for him and john got inside drew shut the door and kissed John one Last time and drew watched the car drive away .

When the arrived home Finn was already sleeping Beth came over to help his son they got inside the house and john starting telling him mother about their day and that drew offered to take him to the doctor's appointment this Friday.

She smiled" sounds like you guys had fun " she said.

Ohh! Mommy he's so good with Finn and they bonded " John took out his phone to show the pictures to his mom who smiled when she saw the way drew and Finn were getting along.

Maybe drew is not bad " thought Beth.

His grandson does look happy in the pictures with his papa.


	6. Chapter 6

John and drew sat outside the doctors office for john's appointment drew held john's hand while they waited for him to go in, finally john's name was called they both went inside and found doctor morgan putting away a file she smiled when she saw the couple .

Hello John how you feeling today?" She asked.

I've been good "john smiled.

That's great you must be the father" she said shaking Drew's hand.

Pleasure to meet you doctor" spoke the Scottish man.

So no complications so far?" She asked John nodded " yes.

Good!" Let's take a scan to check on the little one she said gesturing for John to pull his shirt up.

Drew helped John and held his hand their eyes were fixed on the screen as the doctor was busy explaining the situation.

And the is your baby " she said.

Can you tell us the gender " said john looking at drew who was nodding along.

She moved around " and there you have it congratulations it's a boy" she said.

Wow! Another boy " chuckled drew.

John smiled there I was hoping for a princess are you sure" he asked the doctor.

She smiled " the machine never lies.

John smiled" thanks doctor.

John got dressed and and the doctor gave them a prescription paper and the couple left.

Drew couldn't stop smiling and kissing john every chance he got .

Wow! Another boy I must be the luckiest man alive" said.

John smiled" yeah you got another .

The couple sat in the restaurant enjoying lunch and the whole time drew had a Goofy smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched drew and john's chronicles back to back on wwe chanell and they just looked really cute and when john bragged about being married I imagined him bragging about being married to his husband drew... But hei a gal can only dream right.
> 
> Enjoy the fic our boys are off to another country scotland and joy gets a surprise.

Mom have you seen my passport and visa?" Asked John looking through his things.

It's next to the TV honey" she called from the kitchen.

Ohh! Thanks mom you're the best " said john.

Have you packed all of finn's warm clothes ?" Asked his mom.

Yes! I have his two windbreaker jackets and pair of socks and winter boots plus three sweaters and long pants" explained john.

Good now you must also pack warm for you " she said and john smiled " yes mom I will after I eat my celery and mayo" he said.

They heard a sound coming from the monitor and giggles Beth got up to go check on her grandson she found him standing on his crib bubbling.

Hei! Pumpkin " she said to her grandson who giggled. " You ready to go meet your other family yes you have another grandma and grandpa in scotland who can't wait to meet you" he said.

Finn cooed and giggled .

I'm gonna miss you Soo much baby " she said hugging finn closer and kissing his head.

Your dad should give you a haircut before you guys leave tomorrow" said Beth to her grandson.

They walked into the kitchen and found john putting away his bowl.

Maybe you should give finn a haircut before you guys leave" she suggested.

John sighed " I've been meaning to but finn hates sitting still in the saloon and he just starts kicking and screaming" explained john.

Maybe you should do it yourself just the split ends" said his mom.

Okay mom" said john taking his son to feed him.

So is drew picking you guys up or I'm driving you to the airport?" She asked.

We decided to meet at the airport to make things easy" explained john.

She nodded.

Why am I nervous mom?" John asked.

It's because you're meeting your in-laws for the first time since you guys meet before he always had excuses on why you shouldn't meet .

Yeah! Maybe" john sighed.

John woke up that morning feeling anxious and he ran to the bathroom to throw up stupid morning sicknesses " he mumbled.

He got up took a shower and went to start on breakfast since their plane leaves in three hours soon his mom walked into the kitchen " good morning baby" she greeted.

Morning mom" I'm still nervous mom and this little one can't stop playing I was up since two " said john making his mom chuckle.

You should tell drew to buy you some chamomile tea" said beth.

I will remember that mom" said john sipping his orange juice.

Honey!" You gonna be okay" she said.

John sighed " what if they hate me mom?" He asked.

Then it's their loss because you would have made a great son in law to their family who would hate you?" She said.

Johnny you're handsome , funny and sweet it's hard to hate you" said his mom.

You're just saying that because you're my mom" said john.

She laughed " you better get ready and get finn ready" john nodded and looked at his mom " are you sure you will be fine?" He asked.

Yes baby I will be fine you go and have fun just be yourself okay honey" she said.

I will mom thanks " john said and went to get ready.

They arrived at the airport and drew come over to help with the luggage they said goodbye to Beth and went through the whole airport process.

John was stunned they flew first class it was just the three of them in first class he turned to john when their hostess came over and offered them food.

John smiled and asked for a salad and an chamomile tea" he said she nodded and left to get the food.

Why are we flying first class?" Asked John.

Because I want finn and you to be free from to many people I know how anxious to much people make finn.

Drew! This is sweet but you shouldn't have spent all of that money" said john.

John relax and enjoy the flight okay" said drew and that's when finn started to stir.

John moved over to the crib" hei buddy look who's here" said john.

Finn smiled and cooed papa! Papa!" He raised his hands for drew to lift him.

John watched his favorite boys interact it warmed his heart to watch them like that.

By the time they arrived at the airport in scotland john was exhausted and finn was grumpy they stepped outside and had a car waiting for them.

Sir good to have you home" said the driver.

Drew smiled and opened the door for his family they drove with finn asleep and john trying to stay awake.

The next he knows he's been woken up by a shake on his shoulder.

We are here" said drew.

John woke up and got of the car and he couldn't believe what he saw the house was huge and there were people running around they looked to be busy .

One of the people came and bowed " your highness" she said.

John was shocked" your highness " he whispered making the lady smile.

Their bags were delivered to the house while they walked into the palace.

There were people gathered to welcome them with song dance.

John was nervous this is worse than he thought drew is a very important person.

Your highness the prince " announced the servant.

A woman with with a crown and a beautiful face walked up to drew and kissed his cheek and smiled at john" the husband also came the king walked up to his son and they hugged .

Look at you " said his mom the queen.

You look big huge" she said.

Drew chuckled " nothing has changed ma still the same.

And who's theis asked his dad the king.

Ma! Dad! This is john morrison his the father of my kids " said drew.

John bowed and mumbled " your majesties".

They hugged him and told him that his family. Finn opened his eyes and whined dada! Papa! He smiled when he saw his dad and papa's face.

John tried to hand him to his parents but finn whined and held on to his dad.

Drew chuckled.

Finn this is your grandma and grandpa " introduced drew.

Finn's eyes grew wide.

Gramma ?" He asked.

Yes!" the queen nodded.

The little boy hesitated but with an aproval from his dad john he went over to the queen.

You must be tired she gestured to john's eye and hungry.

John nodded" and a worker came and took john to the bedroom john was doubtful but drew give him a go ahead and told him that he is going to take care of business with his parents.

John left with the girl her name was nikki she was nice opened the door for John and he was relieved when he found his luggage inside she left and john sat on the bed and the was a nock on the door before he could speak the person walked in carrying a tray of food with tea he smiled when he put the tray down.

Thank you " said john and the person left.

John woke up and drew was still not back but there was someone in the room with him.

Lack of privacy" he mumbled

Your bath is ready sir" he said.

Okay!" Smiled john the worker turned and offered him a gown.

John waited for him to leave but no avail so he took of his clothes and put on the gown and the guy took his clothes and left with them.

John sighed and got into the tub and closed his eyes.

It was during dinner when he saw his boyfriend since they arrived.

Finn was well taken care of and all Feed sleeping in his room.

They all say and eat with john being asked about this life in the US and his family he told them he was raised by a single mother.

And drew told them about john's pregnancy and they offered to be part of it since they didn't with finn making drew look at his food.

And john smiled " yes he agreed.

So you and drew can spend time together while we get to know our grandson" suggested the king.

John smiled and agreed and drew held his hand under the table.

After dinner they retired to their bedroom john slapped Drew's chest lightly.

Your highness you're a prince and you didn't tell me imagine my surprise" said john.

I was going to tell you when the time was right but I couldn't baby" said drew.

John sighed.

Drew now I have the most important people in the world to impress and I don't know where to start" said john.

Drew kissed his worries away" baby relax they love you and finn and they going to love this little one too." He said.

John sighed into Drew's chest and inhaled his beau's cologne.

Drew kissed his head if only john knew that tommorow was gonna be a great day for him when drew asked for his hand in marriage at their picnic in the garden.


	8. Chapter 8

John woke up with a smile on his face he was wrapped up in large arms of his baby daddy what could go wrong but then it clicked he was in scotland and his boyfriend is a prince and suddenly he felt the need to crawl into bed and never leave again.

He removed himself from Drew's possessive arms and went to the bathroom to relieve himself he did his job and brushed his teeth took a shower and came back dressed up in clean clothes.

He walked back into the bedroom and his baby was still sleeping or drew was pretending to sleep he had to find out he got into of drew and started kissing him and whispering in his ear.

Baby" he called.

Silence.

Your baby is hungry" said john.

Drew smiled and turned to kiss john " let me get ready then we go downstairs for breakfast" he said.

Drew got up and went to take a shower

What's on the schedule for today?" Asked John.

Well I have a meeting with the prime minister so I will be in parliament for half of the day and you my hunny bunny will be spending the day with my mother " john's eyes popped out of his head.

What?" He asked.

Yes baby you have to spend the day with the queen so that you learn your duties as the prince of scotland my husband" explained drew.

But baby this is all overwhelming for me I have to take care of finn" said john.

Baby relax finn has over ninety nanny's to take care of him" said drew from the bathroom.

But I want to spend time with my son" he said.

If I didn't know better I would say you are looking for ways to get out of this" he said.

No baby I'm just scared" said john " this is all new to me" he continued.

You will take finn and go with him and my mom killing two birds with one stone." Said drew.

I guess " mumbled john " so I'm not gonna see you for the whole day?" Asked John.

No! Baby I will be back for our picnic but now we have the royal breakfast " said drew walking into the bedroom and kissed john and that's when the door opened and "ohh! I'm sorry your highness " said the person.

It's okay Christian what is it?" Asked drew.

Breakfast ... Breakfast is ready" he said.

Drew smiled " okay thanks we'll be down in a minute" said drew and christian left with a blush on his cheeks.

John smiled" there's no privacy haa! Said john.

Only when I'm not in the room don't want you misbehaving" chuckled drew.

John chuckled " misbehave?" He asked.

Yeah! Like having somebody over while the king is not around" said drew.

Drew you have nothing to worry about I am loyal to you " said john and drew kissed him.

I know baby and I trust you" he said.

The couple left the room hand in hand arrived in the breakfast room and found everyone sitting already.

Good morning" said the king and queen.

Good morning " john and drew said in unison and drew pulled a chair out for john.

They sat and eat breakfast while drew and his dad talked.

It was after breakfast when john and the queen where in the garden and there were other government officials wife's joining them.

They were telling john about their daily lives and he was surprised that they not just rich spoiled queens they had a lot on their plate they were the piller of their husband's strength their the brains behind their husband's.

They advised john and asked about his pregnancy and before they knew it it was late and drew was home.

Ohhh! Your beau is here " teased one of the wife's.

Drew is such a hunk from that twenty two year old who left for america to this sexy beast" wow! She said.

You are one lucky boy" they said to john making the queen laugh.

John blushed .

Go honey go get ready for your picnic and don't worry finn will be fine" said the queen.

John smiled and left.

They arrived at the botenical garden and john smiled when he saw the setup it was beautiful they had a blanket and cushions for john since he can't seat on the floor . " Baby this is beautiful" said john.

Only for you baby" said drew.

Drew helped him seat down and drew started serving them lunch.

They eat making small talk and drew helped him get up and they started walking around the garden.

Baby this is beautiful I love all the flowers " said john walking infront of drew and when he turned drew was on one knee and john's heart skipped.

Drew ! Ohh! My god " said john.

John morrison will you do me the honor of being my husband?" He asked.

Ohh! My god yes ! Yes ! I will marry you " said john with tears in his eyes.

When he turned he saw camera flashes and he was on camera john morrison was engaged to a prince and he was going tobe the prince's partner.

This is E! Entertainment 

E! News : daily news

The prince of scotland is back in his country if we remember the correctly the prince was AWOL no one knew were he was he was under the radar and now he's back.

And he brought an American with him and turns out they have a child one year old and another one on the way .

So the prince of scotland is engaged to an American john morrison is from Los Angeles and now he's engaged to the heir of the Scottish throne.

Talk about flying the american flag high.

They got engaged this afternoon the prince engaged his beau during a picnic in botenical garden and according to source we might have a double wedding Scottish and america wedding.

That is the end for today see you next time with more information.


	9. Chapter 9

John sat there listening to his future mother in law telling him about her wedding and her vision of what her son's wedding should look like.

Of course you can add if you want dear" she said.

John smiled and replied " I think for the Scottish wedding you can have the honors and I can deal with the one we gonna have in america" he finished.

She smiled" well that's good

She stood up " come I wanna show you something" she said.

John followed her to her bedroom at first john was hesitant to get inside but she smiled and pulled him in.

Wow! Exclaimed john.

Yes honey this is the royal closet and as soon as you become a prince it will be all yours" she said.

John smiled " really this is another house " he said.

Yes honey you can never have enough clothes and shoes" she said.

John was stunned the closest was huge he could fit a whole house furniture there he smiled and looked at his future mother in law.

It's beautiful " he said.

Of course honey " she said.

John smiled and she put in coordination and a door opened " and this is were you put in your jewelry your necklaces , watches etc" she said.

John chuckled wow!" 

And honey you can never have enough watches honey" she said making john smile.

That's all the tour honey I took all your time now go see your fiance I think he's back from Rome." She said.

John left with a smile on his face maybe being royalty is not bad after all.

Drew smiled as soon as he saw his fiance.

How was the royal tour?" He asked.

It was amazing so I'm gonna have closet the size of my house?" He was still shoked.

Drew kissed his lips " you can fit all your shoes and the new once you gonna buy" he said.

The door opened and their son giggled when he saw his dad's.

Pap! Dada!" Cooed finn.

Hey pumpkin" they said taking him from nikki they thanked her and she left.

Papa! Go" he said.

Drew smiled " yes I'm back" he said.

Dada! Go" he said.

Ohh! Honey we neglected you enough this past week haven't we?" He asked.

The boy pouted.

They chuckled he looked so cute with a pout " wanna sleep on our bed tonight?" John asked.

Finn giggled da!" The little one cooed.

Yes sleep with da an papa" said john kissing finn's forehead.

John fixed the tub so the three of them can get in it he spoke " so my doctor managed to get me an appointment with a doctor here in scotland whom I can see constantly through out my pregnancy" he said.

That's good love " said john " so I'm seeing her in a month time" he said.

Okay baby just check my schedule and make sure I'm free on that day " said drew.

Okay baby" said john taking off finn's clothes and handing him to drew so he can start undressing.

The little family got in the bathtub and john started washing finn's hair while drew played with him.

John kept looking at his favorite boys and felt love in his heart he couldn't wait to be mr mcintyre.


	10. Chapter 10

John was on zoom call with miz and dolph.

" I miss you guys and I miss shopping and brunch" said john.

Come on you do shopping and brunches all the time " said miz.

It's nothing like that here it's all royalty" said john.

Miz laughed" but look on the bright side you're engaged to a prince" said dolph.

And when is the wedding?" Asked miz.

We thinking of having a double wedding Scottish and American" explained john.

Ohh! That is gonna be awesome but don't we need to throw you a baby shower and engagement party" said dolph.

I know but drew thinks its a good idea if I give birth here in scotland and stay until the new baby is old enough to travel" said john.

Ohh! That's bad " said miz with a sad tone.

Don't worry drew and I were talking and he's flying you guys and my mom here for the engagement party and the wedding" said john.

What!" They screamed in unison.

Yes! I can't have a wedding without my two best friends" said john.

That's great I can't wait to get to England" said dolph.

Blondie it's scotland" said miz making john laugh.

Talk later guys I have to go" said john and they all disconnected the call.

John sat on the bed next to his fiance and son he was taking pictures of his little family they were spending time with drew he had no meetings today he was all theirs so john was feeling content this is what he always wanted family.

Drew smiled and kissed john while putting his hand on john's belly he has grown the last few months.

I love you" said drew.

John blushed" I love you too" .

Luvuu" said finn.

The couple smiled and cheered " ohh! My god baby say it again.

Luvuu!" Exclaimed finn kissing his daddy.

Ohh!" Daddy loves you too buddy" said john hugging finn close.

And what about me?" Asked drew.

Finn chuckled and kissed kissed his papa's cheeks.

Ohhh! I love you pumpkin." 

The little family enjoyed their afternoon until they fall asleep.

Another lazy day.


	11. Chapter 11

So this concludes the end of our tour " said john.

Wow! This is huge " said miz.

I know right I mean there's like over ninety workers here " said john sitting down.

They sat in the garden and finn was brought over by one of his nannies.gramma!" Said finn making grabby hands.

Ohh! I thought that she forgot me since he's been gone for a long time " said beth.

We've been here for two days and I haven't seen drew" said dolph.

He's in Wales meeting with the king of Wales" said john.

For two days?" Asked miz.

Yes he flew in the day you guys arrived" explained john.

The queen decided to join them so they can discuss the wedding she pulled a chair and sat down " so has john told you that we thinking of having two weddings?" She asked.

Beth nodded yes" .

The queen smiled good because we have to have a royal Scottish wedding" she announced.

I just wanted to bring john up on the guest list we have all the Royal's from every country coming from prime minister to presidents" she said.

Miz's eyes grew wide.

She smiled " yes honey.

So does that mean john doesn't have a say in the wedding even if he wanted too?" Asked beth.

John gave him the eye and she dismissed it.

He has the american wedding to plan because we don't know how you americans do it" she said.

John saw the tension " mom it's cool I'm fine with everything " he said.

Will drew being gone like this all the time?" Asked dolph.

He is a future king" said the queen.

But what about his family?" He asked again.

It means that he will have time for his family and his people" she explained.

But..." Dolph was cut of by john.

I go to bed in my husband's arms so I'm okay" he said.

Dolph gave him what the fuck look.

And john dismissed it with a smile.

Lunch is here " said the worker putting the food on the table.

They eat in silence with finn cooing .

John walked into their bedroom and sat on the bed.

" I'm exhausted mentally and physically" said john.

Drew smiled and kissed his lips " I can'twait to marry you" he said.

Me too baby " said john kissing drew.

So how was Wales?" Asked John.

I managed to convince the the king to sign the deal so we gonna be working with Wales for a long time" he said.

That's great baby" said john.

John grabbed Drew's hand and placed it on his belly" wow said drew that's a hard kick" he said.

Yes! And he only kicks like that when you're around" said john making drew smile" really?" He asked.

Yeah! It's like he can sense your presence" said john.

His my boy" said drew.

John smiled " he is alright I need a bath are you coming?" He asked getting undressed and getting in the tub.

Drew joined him and they had a bath together finished up and went to bed.

I love you" said drew.

I love you too baby" said john kissing his fiance goodnight.


	12. Chapter 12

John sat on the couch as they were putting final touches to his wedding kilt they decided to make it big on the waist , they decided to skip the baby shower and pre wedding party and just get married since john is close to giving birth so drew wants his son to be born a mcintyre so today they're getting married in two hours their getting married he's gonna be a prince in two hours , john couldn't believe this he's just an American boy from Los Angeles and now he's getting married to the prince of scotland who is future king.

John smiled when he's mom returned with food and drinks he took the food and thanked his mom.

This baby better wait until your married to show up" joked his mom.

John Chuckled remember finn decided to ruin my auditions and show up" remembered john making his mom laugh. Honey you were so scared " she said " my first child of course I was scared." Said john.

But you will be fine honey you're very strong and drew will be there and the rest of us to help you incase this one decides he wants to finally meet his dad's." Said beth.

John smiled and got up when the lady called his name to fit the suit he walked into the fitting room with his mom to help him out on the kilt . by the time they stepped out dolph and miz where there " ohh! My god exclaimed miz " you look ... John cut him off " big"... Miz chuckled " no sweetie you look sexy as fuck drew is gonna eat your heart out.

Honey! You look sexy in that kilt true Scottish king" said his mom.

Dolph smiled " now you make me wanna get married " said dolph. Miz smiled " take pictures and show your beau " said miz.

They laughed beth spoke " you can't force marriage honey otherwise he will leave you alone and go cheat because you forced him" she said.

They laughed we know that miss morrison " the boys said in unison.

In the other room drew was getting dressed by his mom " you're getting married ?" Asked the queen making drew blush.

Yes!" Ma! It's finally happening I'm getting married to the love of my life the father of my kids" said drew .

You did a great thing honey a responsible thing honey we all proud of you baby the whole kingdom" said the queen.

Thank you mom!" I'm proud of myself" said drew.

His mom laughed.

Thank you mom! Said drew " for everything even when I brought shame to the family you still stood by me" said drew he's mom smiled and hugged him.

Now let's get you ready for your big day " said the queen.

John looked ravishing as miz called it they were now busy with make up the make up artist was working on john while the other guys got ready after she was done came in the hairdresser he came and worked on john's hair.

Maybe you should do the kim kardashian hairstyle " said dolph.

John laughed no I'm not putting that much jell on my hair miz" said john.

John's hands were fidgeting and his mom noticed that and she held john's hands and reassured him that everything will be fine " then why am I so nervous?" Asked John ... " And this one john gestured to his belly he's excited" he said.

His mom laughed.

Drew stood at the alter waiting for his fiance he kept thinking that maybe john bailed out on him or maybe john is sick. But as soon as he picked up his head john walked in holding his mom's had.

John smiled and drew winked at him as soon as they stood infront of each other drew smiled " you look great" he said. ... John blushed " you look great too" he said.

The wedding officiant looked at the couple " shall we start?" He asked.

The couple nodded" yes!"

We gathered here today ladies and gentlemen kings and queens to witness this holy matrimony" he said.

The couple will have to repeat after me drew I will start with you" he said.

" I drew promise to love , honour , respect and take care of you through sickness and health" drew repeated while holding john's hand.

John had tears in his eyes and he smiled and repeated the same words as drew he tried to hide his pain but drew noticed and spoke" baby are you okay?" He asked ... John nodded " yes! I want to continue" he said. But he couldn't because their son decided it is the perfect time to show up drew looked down under john's kilt water " he said.

Beth got up " hospital drew we gotta get him to the hospital" she screamed and everyone panicked drew lifted his fiance and rushed to the nearest car and drove to the hospital.

Everyone sat I the waiting room and a moment later drew came out and announced that they have a boy and everyone cheered.they ended up getting married in the hospital with john on the hospital bed " you may kiss your husband drew and he did just that.

They named their boy Austin after Drew's late grandfather.

John had his happily ever after he had a king and a castle with his two boys he was the happiest man alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments an kudos are welcome please they are what keeps us writers writing.
> 
> So please leave a kudos an comments .


End file.
